powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Zyuranger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Zyuranger arsenal. Dino Bucklers See also: Power Morphers "Dynobuckler!" Dino Buckler (ダイノバックラー, Dainobakkurā): Each Ranger wears a Dyno Buckler which is a detachable silver buckle placed on each Zyuranger's waistband. The DynoBuckler is two-sided: the folded grip-side is out before the Zyurangers transformation, and the side showing the coin on which the figure of his/her own Guardian Beast is carved after. The Zyuranger transform by removing the Buckler from the belt and shouting "Dyno Buckler!". Before the transformation, the DynoBuckler can be used in battle as a knuckle cover. The coin is the vital source of Zyurangers power; it stores Gaiatron (ガイアトロン, Gaiatoron) energy, a mysterious and perpetual power-source derived from mother nature. With its internal energy, the coin also has the power to heal a wounded person. While inside their Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers can turn their coins into Dynocrystals which help in the transformation process of Daizyujin or Gouryuujin. Burai's Dyno Buckler was gold, and was called the Dragon Buckler. When Geki would summon his deceased brother's Dragon Armor, his Buckler would change to gold. Weapons Legendary Weapons See also: Power Weapons (MMPR) The Legendary Weapons (伝説の武器, Densetsu no Buki) are used by the Zyurangers. Several thousand years before our era, on the Continent of Despair, there was a five-headed dragon. From his body came five legendary weapons. When they become one, a great power would appear. This came from the Dino Chronicles. In the past, countless warriors have entered the Continent of Despair, but not one had returned. For all of them, except for the Zyurangers, had been turned to stone because of despair or sadness, and could not return until they had the weapons. The weapons were in a castle on the island when the Zyurangers retrieved them. Ryuugekiken See also: Power Sword The Ryuugekiken ((龍撃剣, Ryūgekiken, Dragon Attack Sword) is the primary weapon of Geki, the TyrannoRanger. Attacks: Jump Cut, Straight Cut, V Crash Mothbreaker See also: Power Axe Mothbreaker (モスブレイカー, Mosubureikā): The axe weapon of Goushi. Like the rest of his companions, Goushi won the weapon in episode four of Zyuranger. It does not have many known special abilities, except that it doubles as a long-ranged cannon weapon when Goushi slides part of the hilt on the axe's handle towards the opening at the handle's bottom. Attacks: Power Crush, Mothbreaker Change Attack Triceralance See also: Power Lance Tricelance (トリケランス, Torikeransu): Dan's Legendary Weapon. It could be utilized as twin lances, or combined by the middle and used as a larger spear-like weapon. Each end pf the lance had a three-tipped trident spike. Attacks: Jump Attack, Tricerance Typhoon Saber Daggers See also: Power Daggers Saber Daggers (サーベルダガー, Sāberu Dagā): The weapons utilized by Boi. These were just a simple pair of metal daggers that could be used both in close-quarter and long-range combat situations. Attacks: Pinpoint Thrust, Saber Daggers Lightning Shoot Ptera Arrow See also: Power Bow Ptera Arrow (プテラアロー, Putera Arō): The Ptera Arrow/Bow, used by Mei. She used this weapon to both fire arrows at enemies, and as a dual-edged sword for certain hand-to-hand battles. Attacks: Turn Off Attack, Rolling Arrows Ranger Stick See also: Blade Blaster Ranger Stick (レンジャースティック, Renjā Sutikku): Primary sidearm used by Zyuranger. Formed either Ranger Gun (レンジャーガン, Renjā Gan) and Ranger Sword (レンジャーソード, Renjā Sōdo), depending on what the heroes needed. The Ranger Sticks are used together in the Babel Attack (バベルアタック, Baberu Atakku). The core five Zyurangers form a tower, bring the tips of each Ranger Stick toward the center, and then shoot the combined, powerful shockwave. Dragon Armor See also: Dragon Shield The Dragon Armor (ドラゴンアーマー, Doragon Āmā) was used by the Dragon Ranger Burai in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. In Zyuranger the Dragon Armor is stolen from the Yamato clan by Burai in order to take his revenge against his younger brother Geki. The armor is comprised of a golden chestplate and two golden armbands. The armor can be powered up by the Zyusouken. When powered up, the shield could reflect energy attacks and was able to heal and restore strength to the Dragon Ranger. Upon his death, Burai passed the Dragon Armor and the Zyusouken to Geki, allowing him to become Armed TyrannoRanger. Zyusouken See also: Dragon Dagger Zyusouken (獣奏剣, Jūsōken, Beast Play Sword): Zyusouken was a weapon used by Burai and then his brother, Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, once Burai died later in the series. Literally, it translates to "Beast Play Sword". The Zyusouken can be used by Burai and Geki to activate extra protection from the Dragon Armor, and to command and control Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar. Burai could also use it to teleport himself from the Lapseless Room to where ever a battle took place. Attacks: Burai/Geki could cross the Zyusouken and the Ryuugekiken or Demon Sword Hellfriede for an energy blast. And as seen in episode 27, Burai can also fire a beam from the blade on the Zyusouken. Four songs have been played on it. Thunder Slinger See also: Thunder Slinger (MMPR) Thunder Slinger (サンダースリンガー, Sandā Suringā): Burai senses the crisis Daizyujin is in; yet when Burai is just about to leave Lapseless Room, he is teleported to a bizarre world by supernatural power. Soon, Geki is sent to the same world as well.The brothers find the figures of the Guardian Beasts and hear Daizyujin's voice, saying: if they cooperate each other and successfully surmount the challenge of King Brachion, they will find the way to defeat DoraFranke. Then, King Brachion appears from the swamp and starts firing toward the brothers. Geki and Burai bring their powers and hearts together and at last, obtain the chest which contains the new weapon, Thunder Slingers. Geki and Burai get back to the battlefield, and the Zyurangers defeat Super Golems with Thunder Slingers. The Thunder Slingers could be combined with the Rangersticks to form Ranger Slingers. Ranger Slinger Ranger Slinger (レンジャースリンガー, Renjā Suringā): When the five Zyuranger heroes combined their Ranger Sticks with the Thunder Slingers, they formed the Ranger Slingers. These were more powerful than the ordinary Thunder Slingers and were used by Zyuranger on a couple of occasions (i.e., their battle with DoraReiger). Mecha See also: Dinozords "Appear! Guardian Beasts!" The Guardian Beasts (守護獣, Shugojū) are avatars of the Dinosaur Gods, who were originally one entity; as God. Even though they are shaped as such, they are not robots. They are the agents of the ancient gods which the Zyurangers and their tribes worship. Therefore, each Guardian Beast has its own will and possesses a mysterious power which even the Zyurangers cannot fathom. The Guardian Beasts, when not in use, can speak to the Zyurangers in their spirit forms in the sky, as either the seven seperate Beasts, Daizyujin, Gouryuujin, Ultimate Daizyujin, or from their altars at the Sakura Mansion. Daizyujin See also: Dino Megazord "Fusion, Dino Misson! Beast Tank DinoTanker!" "Invoke, Daizyujin!" As DinoTanker '(獣戦車ダイノタンカー, ''Jūsensha Dainotankā), he attacks enemies with its two powerful cannons, the Beast Tank Cannons, or with laser blasts from the eyes of each Guardian Beast called the Beast Tank Storm. As 'Daizyujin '(大獣神, Daijūjin, Great Beast God), he has his own will as an agent of the Gods, and sometimes gives challenges or suggests the right directions for the Zyurangers to help on their quest to be real heroes. When Burai was revived and given the Sword of Hellfriede, Daizyujin tells Geki to kill Burai, despite his wishes. Bandora at one point learned of a prophecy of Daizyujin's defeat, and Grifforzer, Lamie Scorpion and Burai did so, due to an eclipse cutting off Daizyujin's power, and Daizyujin fell into a lava pit. However, Daizyujin returned shortly after, since Bandora had only prophesied Daizyujin's defeat, not his destruction. All was soon resolved when Burai's tears destroyed the sword. After the destruction of Dora Talos and the death of Kai, Daizyujin traps Bandora and her lackeys in a golden vase that is now floating up in space. Daizyujin wields the '''Mammoth Shield, which can fire energy beams from its eyes and the Dinosaur Sword Godhorn, which he uses in his Super Legendary Lightning Cut finisher. He can also fire energy beams from eyes and from the crown on his forehead. Daizyujin was defeated more than once in his battle. Daizyujin helped out in the battle against Emperor Daidas, and his power helped to power up GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus See also: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Tyrannosaurus!" "TyrannoRanger! Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus! Combine!" First Guardian Beast to be awakened, the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus (守護獣 ティラノザウルス, Shugojū Tiranozaurusu) is bigger and stronger than the other primary Guardian Beasts, and is Geki's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 2. It has finished off several giant Dora Monsters with its Tyranno Sonic shockwave. It is also able to stand on its tail to deliver jump kicks to its enemy. When Tyrannosaurus is called upon, he comes from under the earth. Forms Daizyujin's head and body. Helped out in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth See also: Mastodon Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, ZyuMammoth!" "MammothRanger! Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth! Combine!" The Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth (守護獣 ジューマンモス, Shugojū JūManmosu) is Goushi's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. It can blow a glacial gas called Moth Blizzard of -200C from its trunk to freeze enemies. When ZyuMammoth is called upon, he comes from a glacial area. When the command Combine, Dino or Dragon Mission is given ZyuMammoth becomes DinoTanker's back & chest, Daizyujin's back, arms & Mammoth Shield & Gouryuujin's back & arms. Guardian Beast Triceratops See also: Triceratops Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Triceratops!" "TriceraRanger! Guardian Beast Triceratops! Combine!" The Guardian Beast Triceratops (守護獣 トリケラトプス, Shugojū Torikeratopusu) is Dan's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. Its two horns can be shot to capture the enemies with chains. It is also equipped with two Tricera Cannons on the tip of its tail. When Triceratops is called upon, he comes from a desert area. Forms Daizyujin's left leg. Guardian Beast SaberTiger See also: Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, SaberTiger!" "TigerRanger! Guardian Beast SaberTiger! Combine!" The Guardian Beast SaberTiger (守護獣 サーベルタイガー, Shugojū SāberuTaigā) is Boi's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. Its running speed excels that of all the other Guardian Beasts. It also has a mighty laser gun called the Saber Gun on its tail. When SaberTiger is called upon, he comes from a jungle area. Forms Daizyujin's right leg. Guardian Beast Pteranodon See also: Pterodactyl Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Pteranodon!" "PteraRanger! Guardian Beast Pteranodon! Combine!" The Guardian Beast Pteranodon (守護獣 プテラノドン, Shugojū Puteranodon) is Mei's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. It is the only Guardian Beast with flying abilities, and its flying speed can go as high as Mach 2.5. It emits Ptera Beams from its wings. When Pteranodon is called upon, she comes from a volcano. Forms Daizyujin's chest, or DinoTanker's topmost area. Gouryuujin See also: Dragonzord in Battle Mode "Fusion, Dragon Mission! Gouryuujin!" Gouryuujin (剛竜神, Gōryūjin, Mighty Dragon God) is the combination of the Guardian Beasts Dragon Caesar, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops and SaberTiger. First introduced in episode 22, but first fights in episode 23. It is armed with the Dragon Antler drill that is used for his Super Blast Dragon God Thrust attack. Gouryuujin is somewhat larger and stronger than Daizyujin, although it appears to be somewhat slower. Its shape is somewhat resemblant of a dragoon. Gouryuujin can also shoot the fin on its head off as a laser towards its enemies, but it never works. Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar See also: Dragonzord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Dragon Caesar!" The sixth Guardian Beast, Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar (守護獣 ドラゴンシーザー, Shugojū Doragon Shīzā) superb combat ability matches that of Tyrannosaurus, who always comes at the sound of the Zyusouken's summoning melody, coming up from Tokyo Bay. First introduced in episode 21. Called "Caesar" for short, he can also hold his own against even Grifforzer and Lamia-Scorpion. He has a strong drill on the tip of his tail, and his Dragon Hurley, a blast of missiles launched from his fingertips, is powerful enough to smash giant monsters. Dragon Caesar can be seen emitting a pentagon-shaped force field from the lights on his chest in the design sketches, but it never did so in the series. Because Dragon Caesar is controlled by the Zyusouken, Dragon Ranger who is Burai hardly ever went into its cockpit, but during his final hour, Burai went into Dragon Caesar's cockpit for his very last fight. After Burai's death, Dragon Caesar became confused and very depressed, but he soon realized that despite Burai being gone, the other Zyurangers still needed his help and accepted Geki as his new master. When the commands Combine, Dragon Mission, Zyutei or Ultimate Fusion then Dragon Caesar becomes the Gouryuujin's torso, head and Dragon Antler Drill as well as Zyutei Daizyujin's shoulder armor. Parts of him also become King Brachion's chest and tail in the Ultimate Daizyujin formation. Zyutei Daizyujin See also: Mega Dragonzord "Zyutei Fusion! Zyutei Daizyujin!" Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar can combine to form Zyutei Daizyujin '(獣帝大獣神, ''Jūtei Daijūjin, Beast Emperor Great Beast God). First introduced in episode 31. He attacks his enemies with a blast of mighty beams called the Kaiser Burst. His finisher is Empire Attack, a massive ball of energy blazen with a "Z" on it. Beast Knight God King Brachion See also: Titanus "Appear! Beast Knight God, King Brachion!" The '''Beast Knight God King Brachion (獣騎神キングブラキオン, Jūkishin Kingu Burakion) is the only one of the Guardian Beasts without a master. He has his own will just as the other Guardian Beasts, although he does not require a pilot. When King Brachion is called upon, he comes from a misty forest valley, which has some water in it. He first appeared in episode 29 to test Geki and Burai if they were worthy of the Thunder Slingers under his guard. After that, he came to the Zyurangers' aid whenever Ultimate Daizyujin was needed. When his two Tail Cannons are slid forward, King Brachion becomes ''Super Beast Tank King Tanker ''(超獣戦車キングタンカー, Chō Jūsensha Kingu Tankā). King Brachion can also shoot fireballs from his mouth. Later in the series, King Brachion is given the task of incubating the last two Dinosaur Eggs until they hatch, which made him a target by Witch Bandora in the finale. Parts of him form a chest ornament and gauntlets for Ultimate Daizyujin. *In the series, neither King Tanker nor the Tail Cannons are referred to by name. Ultimate Daizyujin See also: Ultrazord "Ultimate Fusion! Ultimate Daizyujin!" When Zyutei Daizyujin and King Tanker are combined, the colossal Ultimate Daziyujin (究極大獣神, Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God) is formed. First introduced in episode 31. Although it was the last to be introduced, it is the original form of God, and the mightiest form of all Guardian Beast combinations. Ultimate Daizyujin's finishing move is Gran Punisher, a massive barrage of energy like a twin missile launcher and projectile attacks. It has immense power, enough to defeat Great Satan in the finale. Vehicles and other Miscellany Dinocrystals See also: Power Coins, Power Crystals The Dinocrystals were prisms, generated by the 5 Dinosaur Coins, that granted the Guardian Beasts immense power. Although the 5 Guardian Beasts could be summoned by the Zyurangers without them, the Dinocrystals were needed to form their combined forms, first Beast Tank DinoTanker and then Daizyujin. The Dinocrystals also have the power to teleport the Zyurangers to their location. Upon first obtaining the Dinocrystals, Geki used their power to bring the other four Zyurangers to his location, who had been magically trapped inside trees by Dora Sphinx, thus freeing them from imprisonment. Zaurer Machines See also: Battle Bikes Zaurer Machines: The Zyurangers own three special motorcycles. *'Roadzaurer 1' (ロードザウラー１, Rōdozaurā Wan): Geki/Tyrannoranger's motorcycle. It is equipped with a powerful machinegun in front, and can run up to 320 km/h. *'Sidezaurer 2' (サイドザウラー２, Saidozaurā Tsū): Goushi/Mammothranger's motorcycle, with a sidecar for Boi/Tigerranger. It is equipped with two mini-cannons in front, and can run up to 280 km/h. *'Sidezaurer 3' (サイドザウラー３, Saidozaurā Surī): Dan/Triceraranger's motorcycle, with a sidecar for Mei/Pteraranger. It is equipped with two mighty machineguns in front, and can run up to 300 km/h. Dinosaur Eggs Dinosaur Eggs (恐竜の卵, Kyōryū no Tamago): According to the series, these were the "last two dinosaur eggs in existence." The eggs themselves served as a plotline in a few episodes of Zyuranger. Soon, however, King Brachion magically sealed the eggs within his body, only to entrust them to a boy named Satoshi in the final episode. Furthermore, both of the eggs hatched and new baby dinos were born. Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger